This invention relates generally to machines for wrapping lengths of pipe and more particularly concerns a pipe wrapping machine quickly adaptable to wrap pipes of different diameter and at various widths of overlap.
Pipe wrap machines typically consist of a frame which may be positioned around the circumference of a pipe and clamped in position. Wheels mounted on the interior portion of the frame abut the pipe so that the wheels and the frame can be rotated about the pipe. Wrapping tape is applied during rotation of the machine from one or more dispensers mounted on the frame.
Depending upon the particular application requirements, the diameter of the pipe and the amount of tape wrap overlap varies from job to job or even on the same job. As a result, several pipe wrap machines may be required to handle pipe bends, pipe diameter changes and tape overlap widths.
In order to minimize these problems, many presently known pipe wrap machines include features permitting adaptation for diameter and overlap variations.
With respect to the width of the overlap, the wheels are typically mounted on shafts that extend radially from the pipe to the frame. Depending on the width of overlap desired, the angle of the wheels in relation to the pipe circumference is changed by rotating the shafts. Unfortunately, the machine requires at least six such shaft and wheel arrangements which are each separately aligned. It generally takes hours to align all of the wheels at the same angle so that the machine rotates smoothly about the pipe. Even then, relatively small inconsistencies in the wheel angles result in a binding in the rotation of the machine that makes operation difficult.
Adjustment is usually made for the diameter of the pipe by resetting the extension of the shafts connecting the wheels to the frame. This typically requires the removal of bolted plates used to mount the shaft to the frame, adjustment of the plate spacing to the desired length of extension and rebolting the plate. This is a tedious and time consuming task which is further compounded by the difficulty in obtaining exactly the same extension with respect to each shaft. Repeated readjustment of some of the settings to achieve extension equality is frequently required. Differences in extension length of any shaft results in a rocking or wobble of the machine during its rotation around the pipe. This in turn results in an inconsistent and uneven application of wrap to the pipe.
It is, therefore, among the objects of this invention to provide a pipe wrapping machine which facilitates rapid adaptation to variations in pipe diameter and to wrap overlap requirements. It is also among the objects of this invention to provide a pipe wrap machine that is lightweight, easy to handle, consistent in operation, and mechanically simple.